A new story, a new love, our love
by Stefy Malfoy
Summary: Volvi! Aca esta el tercer capitulo! Espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews un abrazo!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy novata por aca, pero no tanto en el asunto de escribir; esto es un intento de fanfic así que espero que les guste y me dejen muchos reviews, espero actualizar pronto siempre y continuar esta historia, besos y abrazos y a leer!**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen no los uso con animo de lucro ni mucho menos solo para divertirme y divertirlos, aunque en realidad Draco y Cedric son mios shiiiiiito no le digan a nadie xDDD**

**Los Dos:**

El sol acariciaba con sus suaves rayos el rostro de una chica que dormía placidamente sobre su cama, las sabanas blancas recorrían su cuerpo desde los pies hasta los castaños rizos que adornaban su cabeza. Era lunes, por su puesto que no le apetecía levantarse pero que más da, era la premio anual y como no debía dar ejemplo.

Bostezo una ves más al comprobar que ya conocía cada una de las manchas de el techo de la que ahora era su habitación, recorrió con su vista su cuarto decorado con los colores de su casa y cuando comprobó que ya era demasiado tarde de un brinco se levanto de su cama.

Mientras en sus pensamientos vagaba un chico de ojos verdes y la angustia que le provocaba saber que ese año seria el de los EXTASIS el agua recorría su muy cambiado cuerpo. –Hoy no alcanzo a plancharme el pelo- pensó con desgano, no era que el aspecto físico le preocupara mucho pero a decir verdad la idea de tener que ser novia de Harry Potter la agobiaba porque mas por gusto era una especie de obligación. –Si tan solo me gustara otro chico- pensó sonriendo.

La idea de tener a Draco Malfóy como compañero de sala común la ponía mal, definitivamente era casi imposible de convivir con alguien que la había insultado seis años, quizá seria un mortífago y era mujeriego, genial! –Estúpido mortífago hijo de papi-, pensó con rabia mientras se secaba de afán dejando que sus largos rizos cayeran sobre su uniforme.

"Quítate de ahí!", grito al salir corriendo y topándose con su compañero de vivienda, "Siempre tienes que ser un estorbo verdad?", murmuro mas para ella que para su compañero, en cierto modo le tenia algo de lastima, pero era el desprecio mas grande, simplemente lo odiaba y el, bueno el también la odiaba en definitiva.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flash back**

Junto a la carta de iniciación de clases había llegado otra nota para Hermione, ahí le decían que seria premio anual, en esos momentos en la Madriguera solo pudo ponerse a saltar de la felicidad.

"Después de haber comido tantos libros te lo merecías Herms!", dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la boca mientras se comía una rana de chocolate y miraba como Harry se acercaba a la castaña casi hasta plantarle un beso.

"Gra..Gracias, Harry", dijo la chica sonrojada apartando los labios del chico hacia su mejilla, llevaba dos meses evitando todas sus insinuaciones pero al parecer ella estaba destinada a ser la novia del niño que vivió, no era que no le agradara porque medio colegio babeaba por el ojiverde pero tampoco era lo que mas deseaba, así que pues bueno se daría un tiempo si no seria la novia de Harry.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts y luego de la bienvenida del director, la profesora Mc Gonagall llamo a la chica para que se reuniera con el otro premio anual,

-Ernie Mcmillan, no estaría mal como compañero-, pensó ilusionada mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de la subdirectora; pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Draco-soy-un-un-lindo-mortífago-Malfóy sentado y con las piernas estiradas sobre el escritorio de la profesora.

"Baje las piernas de ahí señor Malfoy", dijo la profesora frunciendo su ceño y observándolo tras sus gafas cuadradas, a lo que el chico rápidamente obedeció.

"Y bien, donde esta el otro premio anual?", pregunto Hermione con la esperanza de que el rubio no fuera su compañero, -El no, el no Merlín que hice yo, el no el no-, suplicaba interiormente hasta que una socarrona risa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"A quien esperabas aquí sangre sucia? A cara rajada o al pobretón?", pregunto Malfóy, mirando despectivamente a la castaña.

"Señor Malfóy, mantenga su compostura", pidio Mc Gonagall a punto de perder la paciencia, "Señor Malfóy, Señorita Granger, ustedes serán los premios anuales de esta promoción y como deben saberlo comparten sala común, habitaciones, otros privilegios, así como también muchas responsabilidades por eso espero que asuman esto con madurez y dejen alado todas las rencillas de sus años anteriores", comento rápidamente la profesora.

-Como no!-, pensaron los dos chicos al tiempo que se miraban fulminantemente. "Es todo?", pregunto Malfóy a lo que la profesora asintió cansada de la altanería del chico.

Y desde ahí todo había sido un martirio para los dos claro..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin Flash Back**

"Tampoco me agrada tocarme contigo sangre sucia!", respondió Draco a lo que la chica le había dicho, -Que mas quiere, tocar a este cuerpo glorioso- pensó con una sonrisa ladeada mientras acomodaba su tunica. El quidditch había hecho efecto en el y obvio que el no desaprovechaba la oportunidad que tenia con las chicas, se cabello lucia largo y desordenado lo que lo hacia ver mucho mas sexy y su cuerpo había cambiado al igual que el de todos los chicos que hacian deporte.

Paso un dedo por su brazo, ahí muy pronto estaria una cicatriz obligada por supuesto, si no lo servian a el, le parecia una total estupidez servir a un Lord pero en donde manda Lucius no manda Draco y tenia que obedecer si no queria que matara a… no, mejor ni pensaba eso. Compartir con una impura su titulo de premio anual en realidad le era totalmente indiferente ya que el odio infundido hacia otros no era prácticamente nacido de el, era una cuestión de enseñanza y de no defraudar a su sangre por supuesto y todo esto sumado daba como resultado tararararan una boda con Pansy-media-neurona-Parkinson, -Lo unico bueno que hace es en la cama- pensó maliciosamente cuando salia de la sala común dejando que el cabello humedo mojara su camisa blanca, después de todo iba a pociones, no tenia ningun afán.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hola chicos", dijo una muy agitada Hermione al entrar al gran comedor con las mejillas rosadas, "Se me hizo tarde hoy", agrego tomando una manzana y leyendo rápidamente El Profeta.

"No comefs nadaf Herfms" dijo Ron con la boca llena de pastel de calabaza y bigotes de chocolate, "Toma" dijo una ves pasado el bocado regalandole un gran plato con huevos y pancakes.

"No no gracias Ron, así estoy bien", dijo la chica sonriendo sin darse cuenta de que Harry la miraba embobado.

"Hoy luces bellísima!", dijo casi comiendosela con los ojos, por lo que la chica se sonrojo notablemente y salio de ahí con la manzana en la mano.

"Que poco tacto tienes hermano!", dijo el pelirrojo riendo por la situación, claro que al principio le había gustado Hermione, pero tiempo después se había dado cuenta que solo era un amor de hermana y por supuesto cuando había notado que Luna le atraía bastante!

Todo el día Hermione había evadido a Harry, aunque en sus pensamientos estaba presente cada segundo era inevitable la idea de que queria a Harry como un hermano y nada mas, las clases transcurrian prácticamente normales, con las ocurrencias de Ron y con las miradas de el ojiverde que le predecian que pronto iban a tener algo mas que una amistad y ciertamente le daba panico arruinar una amistad de años por algo que quizá no podria pasar nunca.

Por la noche, en la sala común mientras ella los visitaba un rato ocurrio lo que tanto había estado temiendo:

"Bien, solo sera esto y ya", dijo Harry desperezandose y doblando unos pergaminos para pociones.

"Si, al fin!",agrego Ron con entusiasmo mientras se alajaba poco a poco de la mesa, "Voy a ver a Luna, adios!", comentó.

"Yo también me voy", dijo la castaña recogiendo sus cosas sin prestarle atención a lo que sus instintos femeninos casi siempre infalibles predecian.

"No! Espera quiero hablar contigo Hermione", dijo Harry y la chica trago saliva pensando en que lo que venia ahora.

"Si dime Harry", agrego con la mayor naturalidad posible, disimulando su nerviosismo.

"Pues bueno", dijo el chico nervioso tomando las manos de la chica a lo que esta respondió amargamente, "Herms, bueno tu, yo, los dos, ehmm"…

"Si?"

"Es que, tu tu me gustas y pues ya sabes cuando dos personas se gustan".. Hermione alzo una ceja..

"Quieres ser mi novia, digo pues salir", agrego el chico sonrojado esperando una respuesta.

"No!"

"Como Herms?"

"No, pues yo no, no se que decir Harry, yo"…

"Oh vamos!"

"No es así de facil, que crees!", dijo Hermione arrugando la frente.

"Como que no! Ves es, es", dijo sin acabar de completar la frase pues la besaba, "Es facil!", dijo el chico hasta que la castaña le planto una cachetada en su rostro.

"No no es así de facil Harry", susurro la chica saliendo de ahí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días de Draco eran normales, entre grititos de chicas y preocupaciones no pasaba nada mas, ciertamente estaba acostumbrado; su vida era una obligación: servir al señor oscuro, casarse con Pansy, procrear un primogenito que siguiera con sus tradiciones "puras" y morir en su inmensa mansión.

"Vamos ya amorcito?", pregunto su rubia prometida al salir de su clase de pociones a lo que Draco contesto "sutilmente": "No Pansy, apartate de mi camino si?"

Rato después de vagar cual zombi por los pasillos del castillo pensando en todo lo que le vendria cuesta arriba después de tener la marca oscura, cosa que no deseaba pero si no adios..adios a la unica persona que lo había amado de verdad y no lo permitiria, jamas mientras estuviera vivo Narcisa Malfóy viviria, seguro que si.

Cabeza abajo, manos en los bolsillos y el ego muy arriba por el camino hacia la sala común, hasta que una lechuza picoteo su mano casi imperceptiblemente.

_Querido Hijo:_

_La iniciación sera pronto, preparate porque ya sabes que tu destino es inevitable y servir a nuestro señor sera lo primordial; bueno a no mas que desees ver a tu madre muerta. Lamento tener que hablarte de esta forma pero sabes que no podras defraudarme._

_Confiando en ti:_

_Lucius Malfóy._

-Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea-, pensaba el rubio con sus palidas mejillas algo humedas, si el también lloraba eran pocas pero memorables las veces en que sentia que todo su perfecto mundo se derrumbaba ante el y por supuesto no podia hacer nada si no resignarse y obedecer tal como había hecho sus 17, casi 18 años de vida.

Arrugo el papel y se seco sus lagrimas, ahora sus ojos grises tenían leves tonalidades de rojo y sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, así que se lavo la cara y sus rubios cabellos cayeron nuevamente en su camisa…


	2. Chapter 2

**Al fin puedo subir el segundo capitulo de mi historia! Bueno espero en esta ocasion recibir mas reviews que me animen a seguir con este rollo Gracias a todas las personas que lo leyeron y las que dejaron reviews, me esforzare por mejorar cada dia con esto )**

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje es mio blablabla**

**Este capt va dedicado a Nerwen Anarion por ser tan bacana conmigo )**

**Encuentro:**

Que había sido todo aquello? Un beso forzado por su mejor amigo? Se sentía idiota, ella tenía que haberlo frenado hace mucho tiempo y seguro no habría ocurrido nada de eso; pero no! No lo hizo por lastima o porque quizá en el fondo Harry le gustaba un poco y sin lugar a dudas era la única esperanza de tener algo serio con alguien sin ir directo a la cama.

Lloraba, no sabia porque pero lloraba, era un dolor mas allá de sentirse abusada físicamente, le dolía el corazón, le dolía por ser Harry, por tener que perdonarlo y seguir todo normal, porque no lo amaba, lloraba porque amar era algo lejano y desconocido para ella y porque todo había sido tan de repente que creía de pronto que amar era algo inútil.

Corría por los pasillos, sabía que iba a la sala común y que seguramente se metería a su cama y el otro día no pasaría nada porque todo habría sido una mala experiencia que debía olvidar, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas torrencialmente sin pensar en nada.

"Gryffindor y Slytherin", pronuncio con un hilo de vos mientras entraba lentamente por el retrato de un elfo extrañamente de ojos pequeños y orejas mas grandes de lo común, pero lo que encontró ahí, a quien encontró ahí solo aumento su tristeza y sin saber que hacer se quedo ahí, contemplándolo..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A paso lento había llegado a la sala común hacia mas de quince minutos y desde entonces se había dedicado a pensar y a dejar que lagrimas que salían sin permiso rodaran por sus pálidas mejillas, por mas que trataba de hacerse el "macho" y obviar esas lagrimas que evidentemente luchaban por salir de sus grises ojos era inevitable recordar sus 17 años de tortura.

**Flash Back**

-Mami, mami-, pensaba un niño de no mas de cinco años sollozando bajo la inmensa cama matrimonial de sus padres, acurrucado y muerto de miedo a mas no poder, -Quiero a mi mami-, lloraba a mas no poder.

"No tocaras al niño, no lo harás Lucius!", gritaba una mujer alterada tratando de mantener una distancia prudente ante la creciente furia de su marido y como este la apuntaba con la varita.

"No, Narcisa, sabes muy bien el destino de el y desde ahora tendrá que venir a cumplir conmigo misiones inevitables, no puede traicionar su sangre y tu, deja de llorar! No seas estupida! Sabes que me case contigo por un primogénito nada mas!", replicaba un hombre que lucia casi como Draco en la actualidad, solo que con cabello extremadamente largo y rasgos mucho mas finos y recatados.

-No salgas, no salgas de ahí mi niño-, pensaba la mujer suplicando interiormente porque su marido no se diera cuenta de donde se encontraba su hijo o si no se lo llevaría inevitablemente; trato de hacerse la fuerte apretando sus débiles puños hasta hacer tronar sus dedos, "Draco no esta, y llegara en unos días" murmuro casi inentendiblemente.

"CON QUE DERECHO SACAS A MI HIJO DE ACA SIN MI PERMISO!", grito esta ves tan fuerte que el pequeño que estaba bajo la cama se mordió su manita y gimió haciendo que su padre se diera cuenta de todo, "CRUCCIO, y espero que aprendas mi adorable Narcisa", siseo lanzándole la maldición a su mujer y sacando a zarpadas a su hijo de debajo de la cama.

"No..mami…no lo de..jes…mamita", lloraba el pequeño cuando su padre inevitablemente lo raptaba y la mujer no podía hacer nada porque apenas respiraba en suelo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Si, si mi querido hijo no lloraras mas, pórtate como un hombre! Hoy veras tu primer asesinato", agrego con una sonrisa malévola Lucius Malfóy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poom! un sonido sordo invadió la sala común haciendo que tanto Draco como Hermione se giraran para cruzar miradas. La castaña se agacho a recoger su grueso libro de aritmancia que había quedado desparramado en el suelo y había sido la causa para que miel y gris se fundieran por un segundo.

-Que mirabas eh?-, pensó el rubio con la curiosidad de saber si Hermione lo había visto llorar, algo NADA común en el como para que una casi muggle lo estuviera contemplando por unos cuantos minutos. Hermione se sonrojo tanto que ahora casi ni se notaba cuanto había estado llorando; tomo su libro y dio media vuelta para irse a dormir.

"Se puede saber que estabas mirando Granger?"

-Como el machito de Draco Malfóy lloraba-, pensó, "Nada en especial", respondió cortante.

"Si claro, ya se que me mirabas estupefacta aunque lo niegues", -Que no me haya visto llorar por favor-

"No tengo porque mirarte", -El chico perfecto con problemas-, bufo.

"Yo creo que siempre has tenido ganas de mirarme sangre sucia"

"Te equivocas y si me permites debo retirarme", -Porque lloraba?-

"No puedes convivir conmigo? Ja!"

"Claro que puedo", -Pobre, que lastima-

"Demuéstralo", siseo.

Hermione no contesto solo se sentó en el mueble vinotinto afrente del verde de la sala, tomo su libro y acto seguido empezó a "leer", aunque claro solo recorría con sus ojos miel las hojas, -Porque lloraba?-.

Morfeo la empezaba a cobijar en sus brazos y los ojos le empezaban a pesar.

-Porque llorabas Granger?-, pensaba el chico mirando a la castaña disimuladamente con el rabillo del ojo, no tenia sueño, claro que no, pero sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza, le dolía todo su cuerpo y en ves de estar acostado estaba ahí mirando como una chica a quien había detestado la mitad de su vida trataba de no dormirse a pesar del calor de la chimenea y aun así, testaruda como era no se dejaba caer.

Poom, "Que que que queeeeeee!", grito Hermione estirando su varita hacia el cuello de Draco mientras este reía estruendosamente al haber cerrado su libro tan fuerte que la castaña había saltado de el sillón.

"Eres estupido o te haces, acabo de tener un ataque al miocardio!"

"Un que que?", pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño.

"Nada! Pero no ves que estamos en medio del comienzo de una guerra y me asustas de esa forma!"

"Solo fue un chistecito", agrego el rubio alzando los hombros cual niño pequeño.

La castaña solo negó con su cabeza y se fue de ahí dejando a Draco pensativo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron, siempre había simulado ser el torpe en todo, las clases, la escoba, sus hermanos y obviamente parecía que estaba destinado a que las chicas fueran su principal fracaso; pero en eso se había equivocado todo mundo, con su cabello casi largo y sus pecas en la cara había conquistado tantas chicas como Harry, solo que el sabia como manejar la situación.

"Veras Harry a-las-mujeres-se-las-trata-con-tacto entendido?", pregunto el pelirrojo por novena ves al ver que el ojiverde seguía con cara de perro atropellado.

"No! No! No!", murmuraba el niño que vivió dándose topes con su enciclopedia de Quidditch.

"Deja de hacer eso que quedaras mas tonto de lo que eres", agrego el Weasley riendo y obteniendo como respuesta un cojín lanzado por su amigo.

"Entonces?"

"Entonces debes disculparte por tu torpeza Harry, si no lo haces la vas a perder para siempre"

"Bueno y?"

"Uich! Pero si eres una eminencia en el quidditch y no sabes nada de mujeres!", dijo riendo Ron y antes de que su amigo le lanzara algo mas continuo, "Bien, entonces puedes darle chocolates o flores o muñecos de felpa o una linda túnica o, o , o hay miles de cosas que puedes darle Harry!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Casi al año actualizo! Espero que les guste este capitulo un poco mas largo!!! Dejen reviews si les gusta, me haran muy feliz xDDD Y también sugerencias! Un abrazo!**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de J.K y de la Warner. Solo los uso para distraerme.**

**El pacto:**

Hermione había despertado temprano ese día y extrañamente no se había quedado en su cama haciendo pereza, si no que se había levantado y se había arreglado rápidamente. Aun faltaba un poco de tiempo para que la hora del desayuno comenzara y ella estaba sentada en la sala común, apenas iluminada por unos tenues rayos de sol.

"Buenos días", escucho de un murmuro lejano e inmediatamente se giro para observar, -Malfóy saludando? Seguramente estaba MUY mal-

"Buenos días Malfóy", susurro la chica aun sin creer el extraño comportamiento del rubio.

No era que el chico le importara, por supuesto que no, solo era lo que ella llamaba: CURIOSIDAD FEMENINA y nada mas, porque iba a importarle ahora si no lo había hecho en 6 años de su vida? Sin embargo y aun intentando liberar su mente de "absurdos" pensamientos no había dejado de pensar en el porque de las lagrimas de Malfóy. No eran problemas de dinero, ni de notas y mucho menos de mujeres, pensó sonriendo casi con nostalgia; entonces que podría afectarle tanto al príncipe de Slytherin?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando la castaña bajo al Gran Comedor lo que observo la dejo con las pupilas dilatadas, la boca abierta y aunque no lo crean sin palabras adecuadas que decir: Harry rodeado de unos cincuenta globos rojos en forma de corazones, flores en sus manos y un gran, gran oso de felpa que casi lo tapaba por completo.

"Perdón", susurro el ojiverde casi inaudiblemente, teniendo en cuenta que estaba delante de todos los alumnos del colegio.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón??????????- pensó la castaña, -Queee?- y en menos de cinco minutos sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas.

Medio Hogwarts observaba boquiabierto la escena; el niño que vivió cual Romeo y la chica mas inteligente de todo el colegio a punto del colapso.

"Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!", el silencio del gran comedor fue interrumpido por la estruendosa carcajada de un chico de ojos plomo,

"Granger, pero mira!, al Señor Oscuro le encantaría ver esta escena!", siseo Draco haciendo que Hermione despertara de su ensimismamiento.

Hermione volteo a ver al rubio con una mirada que fue suficiente para que este se callara, "Gracias Harry", agrego la chica sin saber más que decir.

"Veras Herms, ayer ya se que pues yo, no me porte bien y pues pues.."

"En privado, Harry", susurro avergonzada la griffyndor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draki, cariño, tu deberías hacer cosas como esas por mi", ronroneo melosamente Pansy Parkinson al ver como el niño que vivió a parte de ser famoso, apuesto, inteligente, era romántico!

"Y si tu quieres que haga algo como eso por ti, consíguete a uno como Potter, que el día que yo llegue a hacer algo así será el día que bese a McGonagall."

"Pero es que es tan lindo, y tan tan"

"Cállate Parkinson!", dijo el rubio casi escupiendo las palabras y sin mas que hacer Pansy se callo.

-Por que llorabas?- No era que una sangre sucia le importara por supuesto que no, pero que podía faltarle?, no era inteligencia, ni familia, ni amigos, ni chicos, pensó Draco con una sonrisa de lado, o quizá si..

Nunca había sido malo para el dibujo, al contrario le gustaba era un talento oculto, ni siquiera sus padres lo sabían y por eso lo aprovechaba al máximo.

Estaba "concentrado "en su clase de herbologia, era inútil para el pero no hacia mas que cumplir deberes y aun así sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

De pronto, un frío dedo recorrió su brazo.

"Que haces Pansy?", pregunto asustado llamando la atención de la clase.

"Solo miro donde estará la marca", susurro la chica haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera, mas que por el contacto de su aliento por la idea de hacer algo que no deseaba.

"Cállate, nos van a castigar" agrego tragando saliva.

-Matare a tu madre, la matare- "Puedo salir profesora Sprout me siento realmente mal"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry aun cargaba un gris oso de felpa que Ron le había aconsejado comprar y en su otro brazo llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas, los globos, los globos iban amarrados al oso y el iba con la cabeza agachada por el pasillo.

"No debiste hacerlo Harry, es mucho, es mucho y en publico"

"Perdón"

"Deja de pedir perdón por todo si?", dijo casi impaciente la castaña.

"Perdón, por pedir perdón"

La castaña bufó, jalando de la túnica a Harry para que entraran a un aula vacía.

"Ahora si puedes decirme lo que tengas que decirme. Ok! No en publico Harry, estas cosas no son cosas para que se entere todo el colegio, debes hablarlas con tacto", recito Hermione sentándose en un escritorio.

Harry se sonrojo, pero saco valor de donde no tenia; obvio que si para enfrentarse a las fuerzas del mal, pero a las chicas, por Merlín! Eso era algo absurdo. Carraspeo.

"Hermione, yo me porte mal contigo, no debí besarte a la fuerza, pero en realidad quiero que comprendas que estoy muy enamorado de ti y que quisiera que seamos novios si tu me lo permites", el chico hablo tan bien que cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado hubiera jurado que era el Don Juan moderno.

"Gracias, Harry yo quiero que entiendas que esto no es tan fácil como lo pintas, puede que para ti si, pero yo no, necesito pensar, prometo darte una respuesta pronto" agrego la gryffindor tan segura de si misma como lo era con todo.

El ojiverde asintió mirándola a los ojos con firmeza.

"Ehm..gracias por entender", agrego la castaña besando la mejilla de Harry y saliendo por la puerta con sus rosas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Estúpida Parkinson, tenia que recordármelo!-, pensó Draco con remordimiento llegando al baño de los hombres a tomar un poco de agua. Abrió el grifo y bebió de ahí haciendo que su cara se mojara también, le encantaba la sensación que esto producía en el.

Se sentó en el suelo sobre las frías baldosas color gris del baño de hombres, a veces deseaba tanto no pensar, no respirar, no vivir; a veces anhelaba tanto poder cambiar sus riquezas y modales por un poco de felicidad. Desde que tenia uso de razón se había dado cuenta que sobre un abrazo calido estaban los galeones; que sobre una caricia, estaba la sangre y nunca jamás se había atrevido a dar su opinión acerca de esto. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los insultos de su padre hacia su madre, Narcisa, que se había prometido a si mismo no provocar la ira de este si no al contrario hacer todo lo que el dijera –así no estuviera de acuerdo en lo más mínimo- con tal de no recibir su desprecio, mas de el que recibía a diario.

Pronto, muy pronto, mas rápido de lo que el creía la marca oscura que lo condenaba a ser para siempre un servidor más de Voldemort iba a estar en su brazo. Había escuchado que dolía bastante, como si lo quemaran lentamente; pero el pensaba todos los días en que el dolor físico no seria tan fuerte como el saber que estaría condenado a algo para siempre.

"Permiso hurón!" grito Harry, pateándole el zapato a Draco.

"Mucho cuidado con lo que haces Potter", susurro el slytherin.

"O si no que??? Me vas a lanzar un avada kedavra como te enseño tu papi?"

Fueron más lentos y tardíos los segundos en que Harry amenazaba a Draco, que los segundos en que el rubio tomaba al otro chico por la camisa y lo levantaba algunos centímetros del suelo.

"No, simplemente voy a partir tu cara y tus lentes, tal ves también alguna otra parte de tu cuerpo, solo para que no te atrevas a retarme y hablar acerca de mi padre otra ves si?" Comentó Malfóy casi con calma, dejando a un Harry sorprendido y quieto.

"Crees que te tengo algo de miedo?"

Draco, prefirió no contestar, no estaba de ánimos para pleitos así que siguió su camino.

"Tal ves tu seas el que me teme Malfóy, temes que te acabe tan rápido como vamos a acabar con ustedes los mortífagos"

Draco se detuvo nuevamente y se rascó la nuca tratando de que Harry no lo provocara.

"Por que no vienes hijito de papi? Por que no dejas que te de una lección sobre como es un hombre de verdad, no como tu que dejaste que mataran a tu madre"

Plas! Los blancos nudillos de Draco se habían posado sobre la cara de Potter y ahora se teñían de un rojo escarlata que bajaba lentamente por su mano, así como también por la cara de Harry.

"Me las vas a pagar maldito hurón", susurro el chico de cabellos azabache mientras se le abalanzaba encima al rubio.

Transcurrieron aproximadamente quince minutos en los que solo se escuchaban insultos y golpes; definitivamente hacia falta meterse con Narcisa de Malfóy para que su hijo perdiera toda la clase y todos los estribos.

Malfóy se sentía cansado, ya no quería pelear más. Suspiró dejando a un Harry ansioso de mas pelea en el suelo y el simplemente se levantó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione escapando de clases? Eso no era algo común, de hecho solo cuando ella se sentía muy mal faltaba y no era que en esos momentos le doliera algo, solo deseaba estar sola.

En dos días, era la segunda vez en la que caminaba casi por inercia a su sala común y esta vez deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse a Malfóy. Entró a la sala y dejó las rosas y los demás detalles, se acostó en la alfombra mirando ese techo, a diferencia del de su cuarto cada uno de los grabados y de las manchas de este no las conocía.

Recordaba como en primer año le encantaba Harry. Sonrió. Le había costado ganar la amistad de el y de Ron, pero aún así lo había conseguido –casi como todas las cosas que se proponía-. A los once años, ella creía que Harry era el niño mas bonito de toda la escuela, mas valiente y fuerte, para ella sin lugar a dudas era el más inteligente y tierno. Cerró sus ojos. Pero poco a poco se había dado cuenta que era solo un capricho de niña ya que nunca había tenido amigos hombres era casi lógico que empezara a sentir cosas mas fuertes por su primer amigo.

Pasaron los años y ella no se había atrevido a tener una relación seria con nadie. Acaso era tan difícil amar? No lo sabia, porque nunca había amado y tal ves eso era lo que deseaba todos los días para cambiar su vida. Habían muchos niños detrás de ella, tratando de conquistarla; sin embargo Hermione siempre encontraba un 'pero' para decirles que no.

Hasta que de pronto, Harry parecía mostrar interés en ella. Se entusiasmo al principio, y lo quería! Por supuesto, pero como amigo. Alguna vez le había dicho que siempre seria su niño y es que después de convivir con el seis años su vida giraba en torno a los estudios y al trío poderoso.

De verdad podría quererla Harry? Por su puesto que si. Pensó Hermione sonriendo y al mismo tiempo sintiendo que sus mejillas empezaban a colocarse rojas. La había besado y eso le había dolido mucho, porque había sido un beso forzado y las cosas así no funcionaban con ella. Ni los globos, ni las rosas, ni el adorable osito iban a hacer que ella quisiera ser novia de Harry, no, definitivamente las cosas se quedaban así era una decisión tomada.

La camisa de Draco lucia totalmente mojada por la pelea en el suelo del baño, a parte un chorrito de sangre bajaba por su nariz y su labio. Estaba muy golpeado, pero le era tan indiferente estar así. Le dolía todo al entrar a la sala común, tanto así que dejo todo tirado a la entrada; le importaba cero lo que dijera Granger sobre su desorden, ahora no quería saber nada de nadie.

Cerró los ojos y así tanteando todo llegó hasta la alfombra y se acostó ahí, sobre algo….o alguien.

Miel y plata se fundieron por un segundo.

"Quítate de encima Malfóy!!" grito Hermione totalmente asustada.

"Tu quítate de…..debajo?" dijo Draco con una sonrisa en la cara. "Digo, perdón"

-Perdón? Draco Malfóy pidiendo perdón?- "No te preocupes, creo"

"Auch" El rubio se doblo del dolor. –Maldito Potter-

La castaña hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño. Al verse interrumpida su 'meditación' por algo o alguien que le había caído encima no se había dado cuenta de cuan mal estaba Malfóy.

"Que…que te pasó?"

"Nada, nadaaaaw" Resopló Draco tratando de levantarse.

Un humano era un humano verdad? Y pues como a ella le habían enseñado a ayudar a TODAS las personas decidió ayudar a Draco. Lo levantó y sentó en el asiento, en el de ella. No le importaba en esos momentos, siempre había ayudado a las personas y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

"Siéntate aquí Malfóy"

"No, no déjame"

"Ay Merlín! Si eres mas terco que una mula, que te sientes te dije"

"Esta bien" contestó Draco resignado. Esa chica era obstinada, si que lo era.

"Bueno, bueno, a veeer" comento la chica buscando algún antiséptico y también hielo para colocarle a Draco.

"Que, vas a hacer Granger?"

"Curarte las heridas"

-Já, no podrías Granger, no podrías- "No gracias"

"Mira Malfóy, se que tu eres mas parecido a un animal que a un humano, pero no por eso voy a dejarte morir"

"Morir? Jajaja ay demonios duele"

"Ves lo que te digo?"

"Ok, ok"

Herms empezó a aplicar en el rostro de Draco un poco de desinfectante.

"No, no Granger eso duele en serio, en serio"

"Malfóy! Pareces un bebé, déjame curarte si?"

Draco, no dijo nada, solo agachó la cara. Una gryffindor ayudando a un slytherin??? Wao, eso era algo nunca antes visto. Pero no le disgustaba, ella no lo juzgaba; de hecho todas sus peleas habían sido por pequeñeces.

Mientras tanto Hermione curaba las heridas que Draco tenia en la cara, trataba de no lastimarlo más.

"Auch auchhhh!!! Eso arde, duele, arde aaaa!"

-Este es el verdadero Draco Malfóy?- "jajajaja ya no te quejes ya vamos a terminar", comentó la castaña soplandole la herida a Draco. "Terminé Dra…Malfóy"

El rubio frunció el ceño. Acaso lo había llamado Draco?. "Gracias"

"De nada Malfóy, de nada…Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Potter"

"Harry que?"

"Potter fue el que me pegó, aunque yo no lo deje quieto"

"Demonios! Por que no pueden estar en paz?"

Draco levanto los hombros. "No lo se, tampoco me interesa. Y si no te importa voy a retirarme Granger"

"No, no me importa. Hablaré con Harry luego"

"Granger?"

"Si?"

"Gracias", dijo Draco sonriendo.

"De nada"

"Espera Granger"

"Eh?"

"Hagamos un pacto"

"Un que?"

"Un pacto"

Habían caminado hasta quedar cerca, cada uno se sentó en un sofá.

"De no agresión Granger, te debo una por esto"

En serio Draco le estaba pidiendo eso? Por Merlín…No le parecía mal, de hecho le gustaba la idea de no tener una cosa por la que preocuparse. Ya era hora de olvidar ese juego de niños.

"De acuerdo Malfóy…Pero te pongo una condición?"

"No voy a disculparme con Potter"

"No, no es eso"

"Entonces?"

"Nos vamos a llamar por nuestros nombres, Draco"

El rubio sonrío, por primera vez en el día algo agradable.

"Por supuesto Hermione"

Así, estrechándose sus manos comenzaron un pacto. Un maravilloso pacto.


End file.
